


OK Computer (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Tattoos, Time Travel, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various versions of Rodney and John. Podfic of Speranza's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OK Computer (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OK Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555444) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> A personal favorite of mine. I love stories where there are alternate versions of people, in this case from the future, and digital, with all the complexity that brings to issues of identity.  
> The wave pattern in the cover art is from Speranza's website and is the team's commemorative tattoo.  
> Warning: Parts are quite sad, but as with most alternate version fics, neither John nor Rodney is completely lost to us and it all works out in the end.  
> (finally getting round to posting my podfic to AO3)

Length: 3 hrs 23 min

M4B download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8a38qanzn4ang14/OK_Computer.m4b) (97MB)  
MP3 download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hj76yici0d690mn/OK_Computer.mp3) (119MB)

[Original text on Speranza's site](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/OKComputer.html)

streaming option


End file.
